Vacant
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: "She is cold—calculated. Every move she makes is contemplated by what she wants you to see. To feel. She's manipulative—she's a sociopath. And you will not see her anymore." A quiver of a breath escapes her lips. "I love her." Her father couldn't see what she did. The life behind the cool eyes. No one did.
1. Chapter One

_**I'm trying something different...Been watching a lot of law and order SVU. I honestly have no idea when I'll update my other stories though...**_

* * *

_**Empty**_

_****_"Various bruises, workaholic father, mother wants nothing to do with her, no other siblings, nanny...Sounds like a terrible environment for a ten year old."

The detective flipped through the numerous papers regarding the ten year old girl. His search was momentarily halted when her eyes caught sight of the report the police officer had filled out the day prior. A small chill slithered down his spine, sending an unpleasant discomfort to form in the pit of his stomach. Even the most gruesome of scenes had long since stopped bothering him to this extent. This gave him a more different type of shock. Stilled, he continued to read through the page, having a difficult time in finishing through. Freezing from the last word, his eyes shifted to the phone to his right. Shaky hands continued to dial the contact...

"Her eyes..." His stare was blank, eyes never wavering from the the glass.

"There so, vacant...Nothing, just empty. Never have I seen anything like it, they were just so cold. No emotion just empty."

"Mr. Vega could you please describe the scene when you arrived at the west house."

Bawling his hands into a tight fist he sighed. They were going to treat this like a case, like someone had committed a crime. Yet he knew who did, she confessed. She had told him straight up without any consent, no remorse nothing. His fingers began to shake and he had to take in another deep breath. Exhale...Repeat. Trying to calm the nerves that his profession had long since taught him to control.

"There was no scene. You can't treat this like some case, that little girl needs help. I'm telling you she needs mental help. She's not right. Something is just not right with her."

He eyed the detective writing down various things quickly. He watched through the glass silently. Watching with a fear that hadn't died down since he had met the little girl two days ago. In that room surrounded by bright wall stained with various colors, filled with the simple meanings that should calm any normal child, toys, blankets, children books, puzzles, action figures, stuffed animals - There sat a stoic ten year old girl.

Remembering his own two little girls one not so much older than her, and a young only a year younger. How they laughed, smiled, played and interacted with him. They were so full of life; The complete opposite of what he was staring at. His stomach churned when her eyes flicked to him as if she knew he was staring...That was simply impossible this was a one way glass, only he could see her. He wanted to cry out for this void little girl. Something in her was tipped out of balance, she wasn't like his little girl at home.

His blood ran cold when the detective in the room voice crackled through the speaker asking the same question he had when the girl was in his care.

"Kara didn't do what I asked. She wouldn't give me back the scissors, I was only trying to cut out a drawing so mommy could smile at me." David Vega froze.

Her voice was so dead cold...emotionless. He noticed the detective had stopped his actions also staring at the little girl with shock. The next question was asked with hesitancy, falling carefully through the woman's lips.

"What...Did anything else happen next?"

Without missing a beat the ten year old tilted her head silently, with a small frown. As if observing the woman's mannerisms. The woman withered internally at the stare, keeping her face professional best as she could.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I kept screaming at her to. She wouldn't give me my scissors back. Kara tried to hit me, she always does. This time I was faster, she was screaming as well. She knows I hate it when she screams. So I shut her up. I used the other pair, my special pair of scissors. I keep them safe in my secret hiding spot."

By now the room was silent. An eerie chill running up the detectives spine. David Vega counted the seconds. The hard hitting silence that engulfed the room. He closed his eyes. Exhale...Deep breath...Exhale. He tried to rid his memory; those eyes.

"Jade...Kara is missing, do...do you know where she is?" The brunette had her nose scrunched up into a frown.

"No she isn't. Were playing hide and seek, I put Kara under daddy's bed so she can count. I told her sorry for hurting her, but she didn't answer. So I told her we can play hide and seek. I told her count ten seconds, she wouldn't close her eyes. So I helped her."

The woman froze, fear clawing through her. She stared, stared at the little girl. Trying to decipher anything. Searching for anything that could put this child in the same category as any normal one. Nothing. Just cold, empty green eyes. She tried to make sense on how such a beautiful color mixed with a vibrant color of blue could look so void.

David Vega shook his head. Trying hard to force the words from his mind...Refusing to believe that she had told him the exact same thing when he had found the nanny under the bed. He wouldn't let himself believe that this little girl had murdered the woman, and not show any signs of trauma. Something was off...

He knew. He knew when those same eyes flicked to his exact location through the one way glass. This little girl was in deep need for help.

* * *

**_What do ya think...?_**

**_Write Ya Later ;)_**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Thanks for liking...**_

* * *

_**Expressionless**_

"Jade...Please tell me something, tell me something that no one has heard you say. Show me anything that they haven't. What you're not comfortable showing them. If you do, then maybe we can bring you home."

She didn't know what she had done wrong for the woman to beg. Her own mother. From the countless horror movies she's watched she could detect fear at any given moment. Glassy eyes, rigged posture, her left finger hidden under the table hovering above the red button to signal help if needed. A mother wasn't supposed to be afraid of her own child that she had given birth to. Jade knew that, she had watched many movies about mother and daughter relationships. Observing anything and everything that went on in those movies, mannerisms, actions, tactics that the actors had. This wasn't what her mother should be feeling towards her.

"I don't know what you want from me,"

They told her she shouldn't yell, that if she yelled she was showing signs of anger. No, in order to get out of here she had to keep neutral. Her breathing pattern hitched. She was getting angry, but she knew how to handle the situation. She needed to keep a neutral if she wanted to get out of here. They told her anger was bad.

"Mom I miss you, and dad. I'm fine now, I've always been fine." She tried to force a smile. One she knew didn't reach her eyes.

Her mother stared at her for a second, tears springing in the corner of her eyes. Jade didn't see what she did, she didn't see what everyone else saw. How cold her eyes could be, the minimal effort put into the blank stare she always wore. No matter how hard she tried to force a smile, it just never seem to be right. Her face was always expressionless. Never have she experience or seen a smile so, so wrong. It was the eyes that drew the attention away from the upturned lips. Casey West shook her head. She refused to believe her daughter was put in her for the reason of her mental health.

"I know baby...It's going to be fine. You can come home soon, I promise." Jade narrowed her eyes. Eyes striking fear in her mother.

"No, you don't love me. You're scared of me. You don't want -"

"No Jade I do -" Her fist made a sickening crunch.

The sound deafening the ears of them both. Yet only Casey was the one to flinch at both sound and the reddening hand. She sobbed when Jade made no indication that she had even felt the self inflicted pain. Even more so when she was met with dead deep ocean blue, freckled with her own green. Jade was angry...but she didn't even feel it.

"Don't ever cut me off! I don't like it mom. You and I both know you're afraid of me. I've seen it. I watch the movies they send to my room. I don't like being in here, dad doesn't understand. He's forcing you to keep me in here isn't he?" She was heaving now.

The words didn't affect Casey at all, no it was the expression. There was nothing, not even a hint of a scowl. Just blank, Jade was angry yet she showed no signs she knew what she was feeling. Casey didn't even think she knew how to feel, nevertheless how to decipher anger and confusion. They had tested Jade, and told her that she was feeling anger...Yet Jade still didn't seem to understand. They didn't know what she felt, or if she felt anything at all. She only seemed to follow what they said she should feel, yet she just didn't get it emotionally. She only used her logic, but right now she had even lost that.

"It was that nurse right? I knew it, I told her sorry like I was supposed to. So what I pushed her, I told her I didn't like what they fed us. It was a test, I wanted to see if the pressure of the wood-frame, and force of the push would cause an indention in her skull. They told me she was fine because of the angle she fell. It was an accident."

Her mother shook her head, withholding her sobs.

"No, Jade baby you didn't do it on accident." Jade paused.

"Are you calling me a liar! I told you it was an accident, I meant to fracture her skull, not make her bleed. I promise. Why don't you believe me!"

When Jade stood her mother hesitantly pressed the red button her finger had been hovering over the entire time. When three men entered quickly, Jades eyes shot towards her mother...Still cold. Casey sobbed harder, when Jade was restrained.

"I knew it! You don't believe me. You want the truth?" Her voice grew neutral.

"She needed to be punished, I told her I didn't want to eat. But she wouldn't take the food back. So I punished her. You told me they were supposed to listen to me."

Jade smiled at the memory...One making her mother shiver.

Ethan West entered the room, happy that he had missed the brute his daughter was causing. He went as far as to keep his eyes trained to the floor when they had passed one another. Having no intentions in consoling his wife, he leaned against the door frame. Silently, watching the woman.

"She's fourteen Ethan, we can't keep her in here forever."

He glared at the back of the brunettes head.

"She is sick Casey. She killed her nanny, she doesn't feel anything, she doesn't show any emotion, no remorse. She's a sociopath." His voice cold, face hard and angry.

"She's your daughter! Her nanny was abusing her, and who failed to see the bruises, we did. Who knows how many times she was hit..."

Casey stood wiping furiously at the leaking tears. She didn't glance his way, only stopping a few feet after she passed him.

"I'm getting my daughter out of here. I know that she needs another year. That is all I am going to give them. I'll do whatever it takes to get my daughter back. With or without your help Ethan. She needs love. A loving family, a normal life."

Ethan scoffed, shaking his head. He had thrown that idea out when he had seen that video tape of Jade retelling what she did to Kara. He knew his daughter needed to be locked up. She was unfit to be free, if she even knew what that felt like.

He'd never forget that vacant stare she had given him...

* * *

_**Had to post this before I forgot...**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	3. Stage: One

_**I'm aware of my stupidity...**_

* * *

_**Stage One: Manipulation**_

Her eyes were glossed over, glazed with only what the four others could describe as determination. The male brunette shook his head, brutally knowing his answer before she could convince him otherwise. There was no set determination. Sixteen observant years in this career and the time had been nothing but an influence on his intelligence. Sight was meant to be taken delicately, to be softly analyzing the situation at hand. Details were to be exact, punctual without default or question of what has been seen. Yet he'd never seen something so strange. The countless teenagers that had been victim to his critical sight. He could decipher when and if someone was trying to win them over with sympathy, or if they were logically expecting to be ready to woe them with tales of how they have grown. This was very strange even to his eyes, and he tried to ignore the shiver when the teen let her own sweep over the panel. Silently nodding to each one of them. He frowned when the other three simply smiled.

He did nothing of such when her eyes landed on his freezing over as she continued to stare at. Her head tilted and he frowned when he couldn't quite understand the look in her eyes. Yes they were cold, but they seemed to be simply analyzing her. Nothing more. When his own eyes narrowed in concentration the teenager didn't flinch, instead he felt an almost increase to his growing discomfort from holding her stare. He looked away. Frightened that she had broken him to the point where he didn't even feel comfortable with the five guards standing behind her. It was as if she knew he could see through her, knowing that they both knew whatever would spew out of her mouth would be nothing but mere lies. He only hoped that she hadn't seen the flicker of curiosity flash through his brown irises as they swept across the room to see if anyone else noticed the encounter. No one noticed.

"Intricate words will not persuade the council in our decision regarding your release Miss. West. You will have the floor as long as you need. Once you are done we will come to a decision. Might we inform you it must be unanimous." Her watched as she flipped her gaze to the woman sitting next to him.

"I never planned on using big words to persuade you. Though that does sound appeasing now..." His eyes widened when a snicker to his right, and laughter from the left hits his ears.

The girls tactic was still a mystery to him, but he could never imagine the dry humour was a trait the young girl possessed. The sentence was spoken with such a cold tone he couldn't find the answer as to why his colleagues decided it was at all amusing.

"Giving you my life speech wouldn't sound too appealing to either of you. Frankly I don't think I should bother with all of the things you hear on a daily basis. I killed my babysitter and I was ten. Signs of a murder. I know. Dispute the apparent bruises I had from her, it still doesn't amount to the pain I know she felt."

He nodded instead choosing to analyze the other three council members reactions to her blunt behaviour. They seemed to be already engrossed, and shocked by her straight forward approach. He frowned.

"I'm told by many I have no emotions nor do I possess a soul to distinguish such. The specialist have informed me that apparently I have no conscious. But I have to disagree. If I have not morals or conscious then surely I would have lashed out by now. The treatment or lack of the guards showing us that they think we have no signs of humanity. I would have tried something by now. It's suspicious that I haven't. It's been five years. If what they say is true and I am a _sociopath_ then — "

Right there. Her jaw twitched and he had seen the slip up. The word was said with indifference but her knew better. Nothing could escape his superb sight her was keen on finding the minor details everyone else overlooked. This time was no different. Spotting her slip he smirked but kept his outward appearance indifferent. She spared him a lingering glance that held nothing and showed him none of what she was thinking. He frowned.

"It's up for you to decide ultimately and for now I can say that a few days ago I would say that if I were to denied then I'd be upset. But then again I can see if I have really grown if the council can see me for to be able to actually try to fit in with other people."

Ignoring the directions as to were she will be taken while they come to a decision, he frowned as she stood, and was quietly escorted out of the room. The speech was very short and took to little time for his liking. Far to little time was taken. Yes while they had time to plan their speech, he couldn't shake the dissatisfaction creeping in the bottom of his stomach. He could feel that she hadn't utilized her time. Yet somehow it seemed as though she was plotting. Like this was the first time she had recited the words. Like she was silently creating the scene in the moment. Going over the different scenarios if she didn't choose her words carefully. There was something he hadn't seen, something that was lurking inside that teenage girls mind. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the conversation flowing from the other three.

"There's something strange about her," He spoke firmly gaining their attention. Scanning over the information sheet one more time to justify his words.

"Isn't their something wrong with every child that walks through that door. It's the reason they are in here, because they are different. While the feeling can never be shaken when you look into the eyes of one of them, we can not judge one individual because of the feeling we get alone. We've dealt with numerous teenagers and the guy feeling has been ignored. Not yet have we seen one of the the same child twice after we've released them."

Closing his eyes in frustration. He could feel the anger intensify when the fresh memory of the coldest eyes burned into his vision.

"Yes, but have we dealt with a sociopath of this level? You've read the papers, it's as though she mimics emotions I can feel it. This is not a normal case. No one of that mind set can possibly change within five years," He paused breathing a shaky breath.

"That's preposterous to even believe. I would rather lose my job than let her roam the streets."

* * *

"Jade..."

The piano notes faulted and the dark haired teen took in a long drag of breath, trying to calm the harmful thoughts that surged far too quickly. Taking in the hesitation wavering in between the nearly silent fear emitting from the older woman, she blinked. There was a lagging moment of near deafening silence and she chose not to let her eyes fall to the brunette that was staring at her with wide watchful eyes. This has been a near routine for the both of them in the past six months. Her mother would constantly loom over her shoulder, and interrupt the moment she knows Jade would normally lose control of her thoughts. It would all result the same. With Jade hanging onto the every ounce of control, before her mother would unknowingly promptly leave seconds before she convinced herself the glare of her words kept at bay wouldn't be a surprise if they were released.

"Yes." She muttered lowly.

Casey smiled slightly at the calm voice. She was positive Jade had changed for the better. While her slick tongue hadn't been affected by the time, her attitude had. It made her grateful that the years fought to get her daughter back had not been spent in vain. The last six months had been what she could only describe as blissful for her. It was as though she finally had her daughter she knew was their all along. Like any other teenager she had her moments, but Casey was positive that the slight moments of temper flares were normal. Everyone had them, and she was thoroughly convinced that the constant argument Jade put fourth everyday was true.

"The school called,"

Of course she had been hesitant when she had first heard of the performing arts school. School in general had not been something she deemed a very good idea, though she knew that her daughter needed to be around people her age...Or simply put people. It's not something to be taken lightly seeing as she had only been in contact with minimal amount of crowds when she left the house, but mixing her into a student body made her hesitant on the subject. The lessons seemed to be very useful seeing as she would have to audition some level of talent to get into this school. Maybe this could be a result of hers. This being something that could consume most of the time Jade had. Casey thinks that it would be good for the both of them.

"They took a look at your papers. Your audition is scheduled next Saturday afternoon."

Standing from the bench the teen met her mothers eyes purposely ignoring the small shiver that was visible from the brunette. Instead of sending her a forced smile, she set her jaw careful not to let the woman see the action. Giving a curt nod she nearly let her eyes fall, but the discomfort her mother refused to voice made her ache to know the breaking point. Twenty-two seconds is what she counted. Analyzing the woman who was intent on avoiding her gaze she stood silent. Sighing she started towards the wide entrance, mindful of the slight flinch her mother gave from the close proximity of which she had initiated.

"Very disappointing," She whispered to herself, retreating from the room with a purpose.

There was not enough information...She would have to do more research.

* * *

**_I'm nearly finished with the next chapter to ''Alone Together' That is if you read that one..._**

**_Write Ya Later ;)_**


	4. Chapter Four: Disruption

**_Yes...I'm aware of the detached stare._**

* * *

_**Disruption**_

Let's say you had a chance to tamper with the sickness that is fate. Escape the clutch that shrouds your darkest fears, conquer the inevitable. There's a moment — One so defining, illusive to the ignorant, manipulative to the weak. It's not at all out of the ordinary to find such a decisive moment in someone's life; In fact it's quite frequent. Only when you've had your time to think thoroughly about the situation, task, the objective that's presented to you. It's nearly like fate, but it's not. Neither is it destiny creating the destructive path that you have no say in. Simple. Very simple to the point where it's just you and a decision. Where you could follow the created fortune that's attuned to you, or stray away to one that's manifested from the deepest depths of your imagination. This is no career. It's a choice that defines you as a individual. You can either choose to be strong — Having the advantage of being able to decipher what it takes to dominate the minds of others to do your biding, or weak; The disadvantage of becoming a victim to the ones who created themselves to be the one of dominance. It's simple. Let the sadistic twist that has been dormant for most.

Break the seal that your fears are holding captivate. Unleash the potential that will lead to your supremacy, the strength that gives you the gift to tinker and fool others. Let yourself dissolve in the newly found factor. Have the beast of intelligence swallow every inch of your conscious. Don't follow the guidelines the higher demand wants you to. Redefine the definition of dominant. Become the very thing one unknowingly dreads most when they encounter you. Do what the gods have done. Watch the struggle when one tries to defy your hold, only to be taken over once again by your vice grip. Have them wither uncomfortably under your gaze, while in reality all they see is charm. Make sure they believe that your mind is set on them, give them the care and gentleness they crave, the attention drown them in your attention. Suffocate them with your affection. Send them the evil grins, and smiles they believe are only one of the purest human being alive. Make them understand that on the outside you're charming, generous, polite, sweet, while inside you're the sick, mutated, destructive, being they are made to serve.

Task: Generate a show so beautiful and dark.

Objective: Grab the world and dominate until you please, shake it to do your biding.

It's truly fascinating. To be able to look into the eyes of one and know that you hold a power so strong you couldn't bare to hesitate using when it comes to tampering with their minds. The gift has never been so clear and evident in the mind of the dark haired teen, until she's learned and seen first hand at what type of hold she can induce on anyone she pleases. It's a method of writing — One that can be channeled into a depth so deep that it can be a story told that captures the minds of many. The two are very similar yet there is a very key difference in the art of word schemes thrown into one. There is no need to take try and pick apart thousands of minds. In writing there could be nothing that is even remotely related to the audience, it's simple. Create something so tangible and imaginable no one could possibly question the morbid way you've twisted their thought process. Simple.

Directing is similar as well. The images you try to portray to the world does not need to be spectacular, and mixed with intricate pictures. Truth be told the big factor in perfecting the art of motion pictures, is how unique the way the scene is put together. It could possibly be a small room and two characters shifting their attention onto one another. It's how outstanding the chemistry the characters [Character] has with the story that is being told through body language, and facial expressions. There is nothing that could stand in the way between stardom and dominance of the world of arts, when you have the two properties shown and told in a way that the audience can do nothing but wither on their seats in wonder at the scenes bouncing around and toying with their brain.

Arms crossed and eyebrows knitted in concentration, she watches with perceptive eyes. Daring any of the adults watching the short film to make any sort of indication that the film was unworthy of a scholarship into the school. There was no need of a scholarship, yet if she wouldn't receive one she would be rather insulted they doubted her masterpiece. Within a few minutes it's over and all eyes are on her. Nodding with a look of indifference when she sees an uncertain quirk of a lip from a man with a moderate build, and dark brown near black graying hair and mustache she swallows the need to put him in place when he beams at her with shinning mirth.

"Brilliant. I have been informed that this is an original piece?" Jade nods as confirmation.

"It was pure and utterly ridiculously unique, and incredibly perfection and looked very similar to a vision I have seen—"

"Sikowits, the piece was amazing so please stop trying desperately to compare the film to one you've seen in one of your spoiled coconut visions."

It's a downside of the admiration that he rambles on about no question of her being accepted and riding on a full scholarship with benefits, though she can excuse his unwavering voice with his enthusiasm to get her into the school immediately. It takes exactly four minutes for him to excuse himself and the other three he was with speaking of some emergency with an odd student and bullies. She takes the rude exit in stride and promises herself that she will not let the abrupt interruption slip from her memory. Instead she takes in her surroundings and checks the 'black box' into her mind, and ventures out of the room and into the halls to map out the rest of the school. Instead of keeping up the facade she created to fit the vision of a near perfect student, she drops the well practiced smirk and does nothing to assure the uneasy students that were unlucky enough to be captured under her gaze.

Notting the intentional way that most of the teenagers she's passed have moved out of her pathway and continued to stare at her with distrustful eyes. She narrows the cold treatment down to her distant eyes and the way she walks with dominance, daring anyone to speak on the keen indifferent frown drawn onto her features. Perceptive eyes. She knows this from the countless meetings she's held with the counselor that she has been with her entire stay at the facility. To her knowledge the staff had been keen on verbally speaking their concerns that she will never be able to make it through a lifetime without being thrown to the side and becoming victim to weary stares, and alert postures telling her of their discomfort. It makes most wither and shrivel under the intensity of her stare. She doesn't believe that there is a problem with the conclusion, but it has been something her mother has hesitantly reminded her about before she entered the school.

The most tactical step would be to mask the vultures eye and continue on with the front she has been able to maintain since starting the research three years ago. The satisfying results are that she has indeed been able to fool the audience. It's dangerous to slip from character but she has wanted to leave a mark on the student body. It's when a teenage boy has accidentally been shoved into her and has the audacity to meet her gaze firmly does she reapply her character. A few blinks of confusion and flashes of discomfort splatters through his eyes before he is bowing his head and ducking away from her intense stare. She faintly hears a stream of empty apologies before he abruptly turns and tries to put needed distance between them.

Another seven steps before she rounds the corner in the main hall, her senses flare and she refrains from letting the frustration that has been building in the pit of her stomach release in the short moment it has taken for another student to be shoved into her. It takes a mere three silent beats and she can feel the hot liquid seeping into the well worn flannel. It's deep shade of red probably the most colorful clothing she has in her closet covering the black tank top that's now flooded with she assumes is coffee. Faintly she hears a hiss of apology, but she isn't positive because of the blaring ring flooding her mind. Her sight has been narrowed and neither of her eyes can register her surroundings. There's a motion she's confident only her keen senses could have noticed, and she can't stop herself from grasping the tanned hand hovering above her chest. It's quick and a fluid movement before she has a warm body pressed against the nearest lockers. Her eyes have adjusted now and she has a thin vision of brown.

With her mind clouded with images of harming the brown she sees, her fingers clutch the wrist she has captivate intentions of making the brown wither in pain. There's a flash of discomfort invading the brown, but she doesn't stop the vicious grasp, she craves more. To see the brown melt with a pain that has never shrouded them before, and she's near the line she wants to cross desperately—Low, near mute and her ears hardly pick up on the soft frequency, but she does, she always does. Her hands still and her senses have snapped into place. Her eyes sweep across prominent cheekbones, tanned skin with a hint of lighter shade, a pair of pink lips accompanied by a scarce gloss, and she peaks to the light brown hair, before skipping back to wide dark brown eyes littered with flecks of gold. She tries to detest the flicker of emotions passing through the brown irises as she analyzes the teen. It's the slightest hint of discomfort she can conclude; With much effort she tears her gaze away from the brunette, and to the few students that have stopped and watching the encounter with intentional stares. They turn away at her eyes, and once again she settles her attention to the brunette she has pinned. She cannot deny the fact that the girl is attractive.

"I'm sorry."

The voice is soft and the apology rolls off her tounge in a sickly smooth way, and she keeps the inflaming lungs at bay. Her eyes narrow, because she can spot someone easy to dominate a mile away. Silently releasing her hold on the brunette, Jade takes a solid step back her gaze firm — With concentration she searches the _brown_, evaluates the mind hidden, it's a tactical she's come prone to using; it the most effective. Using the intensity of her eyes in order to break down her next experiment, and for a moment she is close. There is a hard blink and an empty second before the brunette has transcribed her own stare into one Jade can no longer understand, and it makes her jaw clench with anger. Anger at herself for not being able to break the girl within a few minutes, anger at the lasting twenty seconds she counts and still no signs of her being able to decode the brunette. With the frustration lingering in her system Jade nods internally understanding she would not be able to gather information needed at the moment. She tilts her head instead and decides to renter the facade she has been able to create that seemed to please both her mother and the school principal.

Yet the smirk falters for a tangible moment, because there is a shuffle of discomfort and a soft huff in disapproval from the brunette. As though the girl could easily detect the false persona — Jade is off balance and it is not pleasant one bit, but she recovers from the set back with a permanent scowl.

"I was trying to study for the test I have in like five minutes, and my sister shoved her coffee in my hands before she ran off to stalk some guy. It's stupid of me really to even think of multitasking considering a lot of people have told me about being seriously clumsy—" Jade drags her eyes to the empty coffee cup, and open textbook settled on the floor between them. The girl is still mumbling incoherent sentences, and Jade blinks in irritation.

"I don't care."

* * *

_**Lots of words...Hardly aby dialogue. Sorry.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
